Data
by Animangod
Summary: Based off a "shitpost" clamp-box did about Fai being a rich foreigner and Kurogane working security for Tomoyo and it takes them two years of dating before Kurogane even learns how old Fai is. Also Star Trek is a thing in this universe.


"Kuro darling… we're gonna be late to our reservations," Fai said as he adjusted his tie in the mirror of the bathroom.

A huff echoed before Kurogane walked over, "are you wanting dinner with your parole officer or your boyfriend?"

Fai saw him in the mirror, half out of uniform. The holster he wore as part of guarding the Princess of Piffle was gone, and he'd changed from his work pants to simple but dressy pants. He was still wearing and removing the uniform's top, the teddy bear ? insignia clearly visible over his chest, and beneath that was protective armour padding. And he knew more than saw the crop top that kept it all from giving him chafe marks.

Fai smiled as he walked over and assisted Kurogane, doing a bit more touching than was actually necessary to remove the layers he wore.

Once he was out of uniform, Fai pressed a small kiss to Kurogane's shoulder before patting him along with a soft laugh in his voice. "Now hurry up and finish getting dressed, sweetie. I want my handsome man to look splendid for our anniversary dinner."

"Uh huh…" Kurogane lightly mumbled as he walked off to go finish putting on the clothes Fai preferred for their special occasions. Black silk.

Besides spending time with Fai and having a nice meal, Fai promised to share a single secret with him during every special dinner date they had.

Their first anniversary, he slipped him a paper that admitted his birth country. And then four months ago, he shared he had a twin brother and three sisters, two of those sisters also twins. No names, just that he was the oldest of them all. He was looking forward to learning whatever Fai felt like sharing tonight.

He'd kept each one of those papers with one of Fai's secrets inside a book he generally kept close to his heart or beneath his pillow when he went to bed. It was the eighth volume of a series he fell in love with, the first book he'd ever bought and parts of the pages had turned yellow from wear and from reading it. He imagined he'd read that volume a million times although he supposed it was closer to a thousand.

They'd been to this restaurant several times, an upscale restaurant outlooking most of the city. Fai loved getting a bottle of wine to share and Kurogane enjoyed being the one to pour it for them. It was always a lower alcohol consumption as Kurogane still had to drive them back and even if they could handle a lot more, more tempted to more which easily could lead to being too drunk to consent to anything or get home safely. A hard task as that would be anyway, but still, better safe than sorry.

When they arrived, their table was set up with the bottle of wine already set out, along with wine glasses and a decorative flower centerpiece.

Kurogane pulled out Fai's chair for him and Fai kissed his cheek before sitting down. Kurogane blushed a little at the gesture before slowly pushing it back in, before going to sit down himself.

Kurogane opened the wine, sniffing it briefly before pouring them each a glass. A waiter came by, offering them the day's menu. Fai looked at his briefly before back at the waiter, "what do you recommend? We both love our meat~"

Kurogane turned a few shades pink at the implied innuendo but the waiter either didn't notice or overlooked it, "Well the lasagna is quite good tonight."

"And what about for him? Poor guy can't have cheese," Fai brought up.

"It's true. I can only tolerate cheesy jokes," Kurogane affirmed.

"Well, then … you might try going for the beef wellington."

"Alright, one lasagna and one beef wellington," Fai ordered for them.

The waiter wrote the orders down before letting them know it would be a few minutes and heading to the kitchen with their food orders.

Fai smiled at Kurogane, "can you believe it's already been two years?"

"Not really… most guys who act interested I scare em off within a month.."

Fai softly laughed at that, "oh my~" Fai said, doing his best George Takei voice. "And what makes me so different, do you suppose?"

"Besides the fact you laugh in the face of possible death, you love to hide your brains behind the facade of a numbskull and you actually stuck around… gee I have no idea what could possibly be any different about you."

"Hyuu~ Kuro darling you say some of the sweetest things," Fai teased softly.

"And that.. you're the only person I've ever known to voice a whistle. Folks either can or they can't, but I've never known anyone else who would voice a whistle."

"Is that … weird?" Fai asked.

"Maybe.." Kurogane shrugged, "just means you're unique. I mean, when I first met you… yeah it bothered me you voiced a whistle but then the more I knew you, I just grew to accept that as one of your quirks."

"You mean, like how you will literally chew on anything in range when you're deep in thought."

"Yeah, like that."

"Sometimes I stuck some funny stuff in your mouth just to see if you would chew on it…" Fai lightly laughed.

"You've also stuck sweet stuff in there…" Kurogane replied.

"It's about the only way you'll eat it is if I sneak it in there. I have to admit, sticking the graham stick cookies in was my favourite. You were about as red as the alcohol."

"You didn't tell me you were gonna kiss me too," Kurogane blustered, his cheeks growing warm again.

Fai laughed merrily at that, "I was sure you'd heard of the Pocky Game by then. I mean, it came from your country and everything."

"Just cuz I was born there don't mean I listen to what all the kids are doing these days."

"Ahaha… Kuro … you really do say the sweetest things," Fai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah? What do you mean by that?" Kurogane asked.

Fai lifted his wine glass gently, "I'll tell you after we eat. Wouldn't want to waste this pleasant atmosphere."

Kurogane softly grunted as he lifted his own glass. Fai lightly tipped his towards Kurogane.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurogane."

"Hn. Yeah. Happy Anniversary, Fai. Here's to our current record, and to setting plenty of new ones."


End file.
